


Skyhigh Gods

by demon_lizard



Category: -ish - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Honestly Where I'm Throwing my notes, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_lizard/pseuds/demon_lizard
Summary: basically where i'm keeping all my notes for the au i did for the skyhigh discord server.
Relationships: None





	Skyhigh Gods

_hello everyone, i'm lemon and i'm keeping all my plot ideas and questions here because i'm a loser haha._

_but in all seriousness this is where i'm holding the AU for this server for now until i get designs and such._

_feel free to ask to be in it [discord members only] or questions down in the comments, all questions will be answered._

_warning: this was made on mobile so sorry if anything is wonky._


End file.
